Poupée
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: "Seorang manusia telah memilihmu. Hiduplah untuknya, temani dia dalam suka dan duka, serta buatlah ia bahagia—" Kata-kata itu tergiang jelas pada sentuhan pertama jari Sakura—tepat ketika Uchiha Sasuke 'si plushie' mampu mengedipkan matanya untuk yang pertama kali./ Haruno Sakura telah menjatuhkan pilihannya, gadis itu telah menjadi bagian dari takdirnya.


**P****oupée**

_Disclaimer: Naruto _© _Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang author dapatkan selain kepuasan-coret-mental-coret._

**Pairing: **Sakura/Sasuke. **Genre: **_Supernatural/Fantasy_. **Rating: **T (sejauh ini XD) **Notes: **Maybe **OOC Sasuke **(mungkin di chapter mendatang), and _miss-typo(s) _serta berbagai kesalahan EYD yang keselip di sana-sini.

**Inspired by Toy's Story (Film) **/tontonan sejak kecil XD/

...

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

...

Suasana begitu ramai—cukup ramai.

Bukan karena banyak orang yang mengobrol atau karena derai tawa yang pecah di tengah sapa. Ruang besar, luas, dan di dominasi warna putih sehingga tampak steril itu riuh bukan karena dipenuhi percakapan manusia. Melainkan oleh dentingan tangan-tangan besi yang bekerja. Deru mesin terdengar bersahutan, bunyi benang-benang tipis ditarik, serta suara berisik dari mesin jahit mekanik.

Pabrik boneka _plushie _terbesar di Konoha itu terletak di pinggir kota. Pabrik yang bersih dan terjamin kesterilannya, kecuali bagian pojok pabrik sebelah tenggara yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat pengolahan limbah sebelum dibuang ke luar.

Ribuan _plushie _diproduksi setiap hari di pabrik ini. Setiap beberapa hari dalam satu bulan, pabrik tidak berproduksi. Seluruh _plushie _tersebut dikerjakan oleh robot-robot pekerja, hanya terdapat beberapa pekerja manusia yang merupakan teknisi mesin untuk mengoperasikan benda-benda besar tersebut.

Memotong kain, menjahit, mengisi dakron, hingga menambahkan pernak-pernik si _plushie _semua dikerjakan oleh tangan-tangan besi milik robot pekerja.

Untuk bulan-bulan ini, pabrik memproduksi _plushie _bernama Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu karakter fiktif dalam serial animasi Naruto yang cukup digandrungi akhir-akhir ini. Ribuan _plushie _Uchiha Sasuke diproduksi dalam beberapa hari. terdapat banyak jenis _plushie _Uchiha Sasuke. Ada _plushie _Sasuke masa _genin, _dan Sasuke masa remaja mengenakan _kimono. _Desainnya di sesuaikan dengan desain aslinya di anime sendiri.

Setelah melewati tahap seleksi, _plushie-plushie _Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dikemas dan dikirim ke berbagai toko mainan di seluruh pelosok negeri.

Namun, di antara ribuan _plushie-plushie _tersebut. Ada satu _plushie _Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu istimewa.

_Plushie _Uchiha Sasuke yang akan segera menemui majikannya—Haruno Sakura telah menjadi bagian dari takdirnya.

...

...

Seorang bocah berambut sewarna arum manis mengekori langkah sang Ibu. Tangannya terus terkait di belakang baju sang wanita yang sibuk memilah-milah benda yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam troli. Suasana pusat perbelanjaan terbilang cukup sepi. Hanya ada satu dua _staff _yang lalu lalang membawa barang dari gudang.

"_Okaa-san, _Sakura ingin mainan baru."

Tarikan dan rengekan sang putri kecil membuat wanita bermata e_merald _itu menoleh sejenak dari kegiatannya.

"Pilih sebentar saja ya, nanti kembali lagi ke sini." pesannya pada sang putri yang dengan cepat melesat ke lorong sebelah. Lorong khusus mainan anak-anak—salah satu lorong favoritnya.

_Emerald_-nya berbinar, menatap rak-rak bertingkat mainan anak-anak yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang lorong. Kaki kecilnya segera berlari, melompat kegirangan kala mengamati mainan-mainan lucu dan menggemaskan di sekelilingnya. Sakura berhenti beberapa kali untuk menyentuh beberapa boneka dan mainan perabotan rumah tangga. Beberapa lagi ia lewati begitu saja karena tak cukup menarik perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendekati rak paling ujung bagian pertama. Di sana, Sakura menemukan _plushie-plushie _yang disusun cantik menarik atensinya.

"Uwaaah~"

Senyumnya merekah, tawa halusnya segera pecah. Ia mengikik kegirangan kala meraih sebuah _plushie _Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan kimono putih. Tangannya tergerak begitu saja untuk meraih sang _plushie, _yang berjejer manis di bawah rak nomor dua. Rasanya seperti sebuah _deja vu _ketika jemarinya menyentuh kain _plushie _yang lembut untuk pertama kalinya. Seperti ada sengatan kecil yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, memercikkan sebuah kehangatan. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas kala Sakura membayangkan hari-hari yang akan dilewatinya bermain bersama _plushie _Uchiha Sasuke_._

Haruno Sakura telah menjatuhkan pilihannya—_plushie _Uchiha Sasuke akan segera memulai kisahnya.

"_Seorang manusia telah memilihmu." _

"_Hiduplah untuknya, temani dia dalam suka dan duka, serta buatlah ia bahagia—"_

Kata-kata itu tergiang jelas pada sentuhan pertama jari Sakura—tepat ketika Uchiha Sasuke 'si _plushie_' mampu mengedipkan matanya untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA  
**

* * *

MAAF jika ceritanya jelek begini TAT)/

Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict dengan genre kayak gini, aku mohon dengan sangat **saran dan kritik **dari kalian semua. Jangan sungkan untuk meng-konkrit, asal gunakan bahasa yang sopan dan santun /okeh?/

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
